Rose and the Doctor go dancing
by silversurfer60
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a fancy 19th century ball and they have to stay the night to avoid discovery and not draw attention to themselves. They soon become lovers under the circumstances and things get hot and steamy.


Rose was in her room, doing her nails and chilling out when there was a knock at her door.

"You don't have to knock you know, you're the only one here, I know who it is," she laughed as she opened the door with some nails still wet and trying not to catch them on the door handle.

"Well, you might not be decent, then you'd yell at me and throw me out," he laughed back. "So, do you fancy going to a posh dance, we've not danced for ages. I'll put on my best suit and black converse for the occasion," he continued.

"What sort of dance? Can I get all dressed up then, one of those fancy gowns?"

"OK then, go and choose something and I'll find us a fancy ball to gatecrash. Make it 19th century, nothing too formal but decent. Don't want you having all those old fashioned blokes getting heart attacks over you," he grinned.

So Rose went off to the wardrobe and the Tardis as usual had exactly the right thing for her to wear.

She went back into the console room half an hour later and stood in the doorway waiting for attention. He looked up and whistled.

"Wow, you look great" he managed to say with his mouth open and his eyes looking at her.

"You might as well say the rest," she said.

"What rest?" he asked innocently.

"Last time you said I looked beautiful considering I was human."

"Well. That was the old me, this is the new me," he grinned. "Right then, Miss Tyler, will you accompany me to the dance?" he asked as held out his arm for her take hold of it.

"Hang on, we're not going to walk out onto a battlefield or something are we? You have a reputation for landing in the wrong place at the wrong time you know."

"Rose, I'm hurt by that. I usually manage to get things right, sometimes."

He opened the Tardis door to see they had set down behind some stables of a really big country house with carriages arriving and people standing around waiting to go in. It was early evening, not quite dark so they saw a group of people getting out of a carriage and joined them, like they'd been there all along.

Once inside, the ballroom was beautifully lit, musicians were playing a waltz and people were mingling or dancing or taking drinks from a tray. Rose noticed some of the ladies had a card around their wrist.

"What are those cards for?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh, they're dance cards. Single women are asked by the men for a dance and they mark them down. They can have several dance partners throughout the night." He looked around at the ladies on one side who were talking and a group of men. "It's like an old fashioned singles night," he laughed.

Rose was horrified. "I thought we were supposed to dancing - together." She looked disappointed as she looked at him.

An older woman came towards her, holding several cards in her hand. "I don't think we've been introduced. You are?" she said to Rose.

Rose just looked at the Doctor, grabbed his arm and said, "With him" back to her. The Doctor was finding this amusing.

The woman looked at her sternly. "You are supposed to mingle and fill your dance card. You can't just dance with one man unless he's your husband," she said, looking put out and looking down at Rose's left hand to find she was wearing white gloves.

Rose was silently thinking thank goodness she'd gone the whole hog with the outfit. "He is my husband," she said as she let go of his arm and grabbed his hand, looking at him to back her up.

The Doctor caught on, seeing her squirm and came to her rescue. "I think there's been a slight misunderstanding, I don't think we've been introduced." He held out his hand to the woman who was glaring at Rose who was rubbing her hand up and down his arm then slipping her hand again into his and squeezing it. The Doctor without hesitation squeezed it back to say he'd got the message and was going to talk his way out of it, something he was good at. "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis and this is my wife, Dame Rose. You'll have to forgive her, we've only been married a month. Darling, did you forget to put your wedding ring on again when we came out? I've told you about leaving it on the dressing table when you put your gloves on." He smiled at the woman and turned to Rose who was doing her best not to burst out laughing. "Really, you have to get used to wearing it," he said as he shook his head and turned back to the woman. "I don't think my wife will be needing one of those."

He patted Rose's hand and started to lead her away before the woman asked any more questions and took her into the hallway and found a quiet corner where they both burst out laughing.

"You owe me big time, Dame Rose," he laughed.

After composing themselves, they went back into the ballroom, Rose was still fending off men who wanted to fill her dance card and she kept having to hold up her wrist to show she didn't have one.

After a while, they went to sit down at a quiet table in a corner and grabbed a glass of champagne each and clinked their glasses together and both said "Cheers."

They danced some more, his arm around her waist and she discovered she was more than enjoying herself even though some of the women were glaring at her for hogging such a handsome man to herself all night as they were making it quite clear she should be sharing him.

The clock in the hallway struck twelve and suddenly, the music slowed down and people starting to leave.

"Aw, are they all going home?" Rose asked, not wanting him to let go of her, she was liking it.

"No, they're being shown to their rooms. Don't be daft Rose, no-one travels at night by carriage for fear of being robbed. No, the married couples share rooms of course, the woman share with other women and men share with other men. Married couples who want to stay together lock their doors though because they all swap rooms when everyone's gone to bed," he grinned.

"No way, you mean they all?" Rose laughed. The Doctor did too. She didn't need it explaining to her.

They went out in the hallway to see the woman from earlier organising servants to show people their rooms, couples were in the middle, women on one side and men on the other. Rose grabbed the Doctor, who didn't stand a chance and stood in the middle, a big grin on her face. The Doctor had no choice, he'd landed them in this so he had to go along with it. The couples s started to walk forward and Rose grabbed his hand to make sure he didn't get away. They were led upstairs and one by one the couples were shown into their rooms, Rose and the Doctor were shown into theirs. Rose asked the servant about a bathroom and was told it was at the end of the hall so she told the Doctor to stand in their doorway and wait for her or she wouldn't find it again. She was back five minutes later. They went in and Rose locked the door, still grinning.

"Don't want anyone getting in, I mean, I didn't expect to be staying but I like to know who I'm sharing with," she laughed.

The Doctor went to sit in the chair by the window and crossed his legs. Rose looked around the room. "I wish you'd said we were staying, I haven't brought anything." Just then she spied a full length white nightgown on one of the pillows of the double four poster bed and a men's night shirt on the other and she burst out laughing. "You are kidding me, I'm not wearing that. And don't think it's so funny, look what you're supposed to wear," as he got up and she tossed the nightshirt at him. "I'll wear mine if you wear that," she said, still laughing and hardly getting the words out as she was nearly bent over from laughing so much.

The Doctor caught it and held it on front of him and said, "It's not my style and besides, there's only one bed in case you haven't noticed." He tossed it back to her. "You wear that then, I'll turn around while you get undressed." He turned around and pulled the curtains back to look outside.

Rose looked slightly disappointed but forgoing the nightwear, took her shoes off but had trouble with the fasteners on her dress. It had been easy to get on but was proving otherwise to get off. "Doctor, I need a little help here," she called as she turned around.

The Doctor came away from the window and walked over to help Rose with her dress. One of the hooks seemed to have got caught in a thread and he got out his glasses to get a better look. He had unfastened the top two hooks and could see her bare shoulders and her back down to what appeared to be a strapless bra or corset. She could now feel his hands on her back which had been there for a few minutes. She was enjoying this even more than having his hands on her waist and was in no hurry for him to complete his mission. He fought with the hook, his fingers slipping onto her bare back and finally unravelled the hook from the thread and unfastened it and slipped his fingers down to the next one and then the last one and the dress on it's own accord slipped off her slim frame onto the floor. She had really enjoyed the last bit as she felt his fingers on her back. He stood there, staring at her back, then her legs as the dress revealed she was wearing a satin corset that just about covered her thighs with skimpy red satin knickers underneath. He couldn't help himself as he let out an involuntary whistle.

Rose went red and still facing away from him said, "Hmm, glad I asked for help, I'd never have got that undone" as she turned around to face him.

He whistled again and said, "Rose, I really think I should get back to that chair now and you should get into that bed – on your own."

Now she was disappointed and walked towards him. "Sure about that, Doctor? she teased.

He just stood there looking at her, her breasts were showing over the top of the corset and he couldn't do anything but stare. He walked the rest of the way and took his jacket off, throwing it over to the chair he'd been sitting on. Rose took his hands in hers and pulled them towards her as he got the message and put his hands on her hips.

"Rose, this really isn't a good idea, I mean..." he never got the chance to finish as Rose leaned forward and started undoing his shirt buttons and grabbing his shirt collar, pulled him towards her as his lips met hers and they kissed passionately, her tongue caught his and he moved it against hers as his hands went from her hips to the top of her thighs and reached under her knickers touching her bare bottom. They stopped to catch their breath and Rose continued to undo his shirt buttons and was pleased he'd chosen not to wear his usual t-shirt underneath as she pulled his shirt over his shoulders. All the while, he was leaning over her, kissing the top of her breasts as she was kissing his neck.

She hastily undid the cuffs of his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders revealing his hairy chest. He was all fingers and thumbs as he worked his hands to the top of her corset and undid the laces and as he finally succeeded, they moved towards the bed. He lay her down and she reached out her hands to unfasten his trousers as he pulled the corset away from her body, revealing her fair white skin and just the very skimpy red satin knickers, barely covering anything. He moved his fingers under the thin knickers, edging them inwards towards her as she arched herself to let him in, feeling her wetness on them as she dug her fingers into his shoulder then down his back. She moved her hands further down and pulled down his trousers and they fell to the floor, pulling him on top of her. He scrambled for the corner of the bedclothes and they moved under the sheets, their bodies never leaving each other as they kissed and he inched her knickers down her legs, tossing them carelessly as she grabbed the back of his shorts.

He was on top of her and resumed kissing her breasts now they were uncovered and calling her name, still saying it wasn't a good idea but he never stopped. His hands reached down to her lower intimate area as he moved his fingers into her again, making her wet and ready for him. He knelt over her, leaning down to kiss her tummy, working his way down, kissing her hips, then her thighs. Rose was moaning his name, telling him to carry on further down and to take it slowly as she felt down the back of his shorts and pulled them down. Rose couldn't wait any longer, she so wanted him.

The Doctor moved his head even lower and began kissing her and Rose responded by opening her legs for him and was wet with anticipation as he stopped what he was doing, pulled his shorts down and thrust into her as she worked her body in time to his movements with her legs wrapped around his slim waist, begging him for more and to go faster. As they moved together Rose was melting away as he thrust deeper and they both came together. They lay there, he was still inside her, she was panting heavily under him, he was kissing her neck and whispering "Rose."

He gently pulled away from her, his hand moved to where he had just been, hovering just above her and came down just enough to kiss her deeply. Her hands move down and touched his bare bottom, pulling him back down on her as he moved his hand away and moved it down to her hip.

He gently moved away again and lay on his back, Rose turning to lay on him. "Still think it's a bad idea, Doctor?'' she asked as she lay her head on one side and sprawled over him, stroking his chest with her hand and kissing it. She lifted her head to kiss him again. His arms were around her waist, one hand on her bottom and the other moving to the front of her, edging his fingers between them to put them in her again as she moaned his name then went quiet again.

He whispered in her ear, "Well you can't say I didn't try to warn you Rose Tyler. I've been wanting to do that since I got you back in the Tardis after Christmas but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I don't suppose we can ever go back to being just friends now, can we?" He kissed her cheek.

Rose didn't answer, she had got comfy, closed her eyes and fallen asleep. The Doctor closed his eyes, he didn't really need to sleep but he just wanted her to lie there, she was so beautiful. It had been along time since anyone had wanted to be with him.

The Doctor had been woken the following morning by a knock on the door saying breakfast was served in the ballroom. He woke Rose, who had sprawled even further over him and said, "Morning, my sweet Rose. Time to go."

She reached up and kissed him. "Doctor, we can't go back to being friends now but I don't regret last night, it was fantastic. I want to be with you, if you want the same." She untangled herself and got out of bed. He was just lying there and she wanted to stay but they had to leave. He got out of the other side and they got dressed but not before he came up behind her, put his hands on her breasts and kissed her neck and held himself behind her, just touching her.

The left their room and grabbed some breakfast, not many people were there then they slipped away as a group were getting into their carriage by pretending theirs was at the end of the line and sneaked to the side of the stables. Once they were back inside the Tardis, they kissed again and he carried Rose to her room and slowly undressed her and as he lay her on her bed, taking off his shirt and unfastening his trousers he said, "Rose Tyler, your life is never going to be the same again" and climbed on top of her and made her scream the place down.

The End!


End file.
